Leilah Angelus
"Well Well~ This is certainly most interesting~" Backstory (In progress) Appearance A Woman that has an unusual appearance of a demon, with a bloody red halo with spikes and wears revealing clothes. her CE overdrive mode changes her appearance drastically, her Red Halo turns purple, her hair goes white, her wings goes darker, and her clothes change a little bit Personality A carefree, Lustful, Unpredictable Chaotic being,. she suffers from Mood swings, and her CE makes it so that everytime she changes mood, she also changes her primary fetish and losing the old one. She actualy loves to tease and tell, and almost all of her actions involve some kind of sexual teasing, if not her standing poses and innuendos. Out of all her Sisters, she is the most Wildest and Kinkiest when it comes to lovemaking Fighting Style She's Actually a pacifist, despite her Sadistic streaks during times of BDSM stuff. but if ever forced to fight, She would merely rely on quick dodges and puls out a variety of rather obscene items to use as a weapon, and as shown in her sadistic streaks, she uses BDSM styled attacks if she's not using her sharp nails. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from tapping into her Chaotic Energy, healing wounds in seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Unpredictability -''' She has the Ability to be completely Unpredictable. 'Elemental Magic - '''Self-Explanatory '''Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics and Exhibitionism however.. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. She loves using this move and may try to corrupt her lover through sex 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''CE Overdrive - She can access her full Chaos Potential, going into her CE overdrive mode. in this Form, she has increased power and stats as her Chaos energy gets stronger, the drawback is that it drains her quickly and she cant last long Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Weapons * CE weapons - She can manipulate Chaotic energy to create any weapon she prefers in case of situations she cant use her staff on Category:Characters